Love You
by Sinsin1995
Summary: Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku memang tak pantas untukmu. Selamat tinggal, semoga kau bahagia. Aishiteru.... SASU X Fem NARU - Tragedy/Angst?Romance. ONESHOT. RnR please!


L O V E Y O U

-Hakar4S1n-

* * *

Tittle: Love You

Author : Hakara Sinsin

Summary : Karena sesakit apapun rasanya, tapi tak sekalipun aku pernah menyesal mencintaimu...

Pairing : Sasu x (Fem)Naru

Rate : T

Grene : Romance/Angst

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya Sasuke^^ -disambit Masashi-

* * *

_Hey Sasuke,_

_Ingat tidak hari itu?_

_Hari dimana pertama kali kita bertemu?_

_Saat kau merebut ciuman pertamaku?_

_***_

"Sakura, aku harus bilang berapa kali supaya kau mengerti?! AKU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR! BERHENTI MENGEJARKU LAGI!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut hitam penuh emosi.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak mengerti, kau pasti bohong! Katakan aku satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupmu Sasuke-kun, kumohon...," lirih wanita berambut pink itu sambil berurai air mata. Tangannya yang mungil berusaha memeluk pinggang pemuda yang sedang membelakanginya sekarang.

"Dengar aku Sakura, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mencintai wanita murahan sepertimu Sakura! Apa kau masih belum puas dengan semua pria-priamu itu hah? Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, SIAPA LAGI HAH?! Aku tak akan pernah terjebak oleh rayuanmu Sakura! Aku heran bagaimana mereka, maksudku Shikamaru, Neji, bahkan Gaara bisa terjebak olehmu, padahal jelas-jelas kau hanyalah WANITA MURAHAN?!" kata Sasuke penuh penekanan saat menyebutkan istilah 'WANITA MURAHAN'. Tangannya menepis tangan Sakura dengan kasar.

"Kalau begitu buktikan! Buktikan kalau kau sudah punya pacar! Asal kau tahu Sasuke-kun , aku tak akan pernah berhenti mengejarmu karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Sasuke-kun! Aku sungguh-sungguh"

"Jangan buat aku muak, kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya mencintai latar belakangku saja sebagai seorang Uchiha, dasar pelacur murahan. Dan kau mau bukti?! Baiklah, akan aku buktikan!"

Sasuke berbalik ke belakang lalu dengan tiba-tiba menarik seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat di sana. Gadis itu sendiri hanya bingung karena tiba-tiba ditarik. Tidak sampai satu detik bibir mungil gadis itu sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke.

"Sudah puaskan Sakura?! Dia pacarku, sedari tadi aku menyuruhnya menungguku disini, PUAS?!"

***

_Kau kejam sekali Sasuke..._

_Membiarkanku larut dalam pesonamu_

_Bahkan kau tak mengizinkan aku keluar dari dalamnya_

_Kau kejam sekali..._

_***_

"Oi, Naruto!" sapa Sasuke kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang asyik membaca komik di sebuah toko buku. Di tangan Sasuke sudah bertengger lima buah buku tebal.

"Eh, Sasuke?, kau ada di sini?" kata Naruto ceria.

"Hn, kau sedang baca komik ya? Bukankah kemarin katanya kau ada skripsi dari tugas kuliahmu? Harusnya kau lebih rajin, tak heran kau itu bodoh sekali, dasar dobe!" kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Uh, dasar teme cerewet," kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda ke Sasuke.

"Nih, bawa buku ini baca sana!" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan lima buah buku tebal itu pada Naruto.

"Iya, tuan arsitek!" jawab Naruto. Ia membalik buku-buku itu dan melihat daftar harganya. Lima puluh ribu, seratus dua puluh lima ribu, seratus lima puluh ribu ribu, tujuh puluh lima ribu, seratus ribu.

"Um, aku rasa aku beli yang ini saja...," kata Naruto sambil memegang buku bercover putih dan menaruh empat buku lainnya secara asal di rak yang seharusnya bukan untuk buku-buku tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kau masuk jurusan informatika kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, ta-"

"Lima buku tadi sudah mencangkup semua bahan sampai kau lulus nanti, temanku Shikamaru yang dulu mengambil jurusan itu juga hanya belajar dari lima buku itu," lanjut Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Iya, tapi aku belum punya uang sekarang, mungkin nanti setelah gajian dari part timeku aku baru akan membelinya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke tertegun melihat kepolosan Naruto. Baru kali ia menemukan seorang gadis yang sepolos itu.

"Biar aku yang beli."

"Eh?"

Tanpa persetujuan Naruto Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Naruto beserta empat buku lainnya. Kemudian segera menuju kasir dan membayar semuanya sebelum Naruto sempat mencegahnya.

"Aduh, Sasuke maaf jadi merepotkanmu, buku-buku itu kan mahal sekali!" kata Naruto tidak enak sambil berjalan disamping Sasuke setelah keluar dari toko buku itu. Sebuah kantung plastik berisi buku-buku informatika yang tadi dibeli Sasuke bertengger di tangan kanannya.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa..."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Lima ratus ribu kau bilang tidak apa-apa, itu sama dengan gajiku setelah bekerja selama setengah tahun tahu! Huh, tentu saja untuk arsitek muda sukses sepertimu ini tidak ada apa-apanya, dasar. Pokoknya nanti pasti aku ganti, tapi tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti dua minggu lagi setelah aku gajian dari kerja sambilanku."

"Tidak usah," kata Sasuke sambil memberhentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap lurus ke Naruto.

"Tap-"

"Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahunmu. Hari ini kan? Naruto?" potong Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto agak kaget.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil angkat bahu.

"Dapat pencerahan dari langit mungkin?" katanya asal.

_***_

_Kau tahu tidak Sasuke,_

_Aku sangat menyukai sentuhan tanganmu_

_Tanganmu lembut_

_Dulu ibuku pernah bilang_

_Kalau kau merasakan tangan seorang pria lembut saat kau menyentuhnya,_

_Maka tangan ini pasti hangat di musim dingin_

_Dan pria ini adalah milikmu..._

_Apa benar begitu, Sasuke?_

_***_

Naruto sedikit kaget saat pandangannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap. Dirasakannya tangan seseorang menutup matanya. Kedua tangan Naruto menyentuh punggung tangan putih pria tersebut.

"Ah, ini pasti tuan arsitek Sasu teme yang menyebalkan," kata Naruto sambil melepas tangan pria itu dari matanya kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke sedang menatapnya.

"Darimana kau tahu dobe?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A!" jawab Naruto sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir mungilnya.

"Rahasia ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang, errr... licik? Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Sasuke menarik salah satu ikat rambut Naruto sampai lepas.

"Eh teme! BALIKIN!" teriak naruto kesal. Ia berusaha mengambil ikat rambutnya, tapi Sasuke berkelit menghindar.

"Ga mau."

***

_Sampai detik ini pun aku tak pernah menyesal pernah mencintaimu Sasuke..._

_Ah salah,_

_Aku tak akan pernah menyesal mencintaimu dan tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu..._

_Cintaku padamu begitu dalam, sampai terasa begitu sakit di sini..._

_***_

"Nona ada kriman untukmu," kata seorang petugas pengantar barang pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Naruto kemudian pintu rumahnya, lalu masuk ke kamarnya sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa yang mengirimkan kotak putih super besar itu padanya.

Naruto menaruh kotak putih itu di atas ranjangnya, kemudian buru-buru membukanya. Alangkah kagetnya ia saat menemukan sekangkaian mawar putih yang jumlahnya terlihat banyak sekali. Sembilan puluh sembilan kuntum mawar putih. Ia mengangkat rangkaian mawar itu kemudian menghirup aromanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

'wangi,' batinnya.

Kemudian Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam kotak putih itu. Seakan jumlah mawar putih itu belum cukup mengagetkannya, di dalam kotak putih itu masih ada secarik kertas, gaun putih dan high heels yang ditaruh di atas gaun putih itu. Dari mereknya sudah terlihat kalau harga kedua barang itu mahal sekali.

Naruto menarik gaun putih itu dari kotaknya untuk melihatnnya secara keseluruhan. "Wow," komentar Naruto kagum. Gaun putih selutut itu sangat indah, sederhana namun berkelas. Naruto membuka surat itu lalu membaca isinya.

_Dobe,  
Aku tunggu kau hari ini jam tujuh malam di depan rumahmu...  
Pakai high heels dan gaun yang aku kirimkan untukmu.  
Awas kalau sampai terlambat!_

_***_

_Kau selalu membuatku merasa seperti seorang putri saat bersamamu,_

_Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku telah terjebak dalam perangkapmu yang bernama 'cinta',_

_Perangkap dimana aku tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari dalamnya._

_Ya..._

_Tidak akan pernah..._

_***_

Tak terasa langit sudah mulai gelap, sekarang jam telah menujukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Naruto sudah siap dengan gaun dan high heels yang Sasuke berikan. Rambutnya yang biasa di ikat dua, sekarang dikuncir satu di sebelah kiri kepalanya. Suara klakson mobil terdengar di depan rumah mungil milik Naruto menandakan kalau Sasuke sudah tiba di di depan rumahnya. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya. Malam itu Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans panjang.

Sasuke terkesiap dengan penampilan Naruto. Malam ini ia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan gaun dan high heels yang diberi oleh Sasuke. Biasanya Naruto memakai celana pendek dengan kaos polos yang agak kebesaran dipadu dengan rambutnya yang diikat dua dan kalung berwarna hitam dengan liontin perak panjang yang diatasnya ada ukiran nama 'Naruto'. Yang sama hanyalah wajahnya yang tidak pernah dihiasi make-up sama sekali, bahkan hanya sekedar bedak tipis dan lipstik pun tidak pernah. Tanpa sadar Sasuke sedari tadi terus memandang Naruto.

"A-apa? Aku aneh ya memakai pakaian s-seperti ini?" tanya Naruto agak gugup menyadari dari tadi Sasuke memandangnya.

"Tidak, kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini."

"Thanks," kata Naruto agak tersipu-sipu.

"Ayo berangkat!"

Naruto mengunci pintu rumahnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kursi di sebelah pengemudi yang sudah di bukakan oleh Sasuke. Sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum gugup ke arah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu. Sasuke segera menutup pintu mobilnya, kemudian berputar ke pintu pengemudi lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Mobil BMW hitam dua pintu itu melaju kencang di sepanjang jalan yang sepi, membawa mereka sampai tiba di sebuah cafe setengah outdoor yang luar biasa indahnya. Sasuke buru-buru turun dari mobilnya, kemudian membukakan pintu tempat Naruto duduk.

"U-um, thanks, Sasuke," kata Naruto gugup. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian menutup pintunya. Tanpa biacara sepatah katapun, Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto, kemudian menariknya masuk ke dalam cafe itu. Mereka langsung menuju meja yang sepertinya sudah di-reserve oleh Sasuke sebelumnya. Mereka hanya ditemani oleh tiga batang lilin putih yang merupakan satu-satunya penerangan bagi mereka.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini, di sini kan makanannya mahal sekali," kata Naruto setelah duduk.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai perayaan kelulusanmu kemarin," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih. Tapi apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Hn."

Tangan Sasuke memberi isyarat kepada pelayan untuk datang ke meja mereka. Ia segera memesan dua Sirloin dan dua gelas wine untuk mereka. Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dalam diam.

_***_

_Kau tahu Sasuke?_

_Betapa bahagianya aku saat itu._

_Aku ingin selamanya berada disampingmu,_

_Tapi aku sadar, aku tak pantas untukmu,_

_Maafkan aku..._

_***_

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Sasuke... Aku senang sekali," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto kemudian berbaring di atas padang ilalang di sambing Naruto. Ia menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya, memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Naruto merebahkan badannya di samping Sasuke, memandang ribuan bintang yang berkedip nakal di atas langit.

"Aku belum pernah memandang langit yang bintangnya sebanyak ini," kata Naruto senang.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua lalu terdiam cukup lama memandang karya Tuhan yang luar biasa indahnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, kalau boleh aku ingin waktu berhenti sekarang," kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya beberapa saat kemudian membukanya lagi.

"Naruto...," panggil Sasuke sambil mengambil posisi duduk, merasa percakapan kali ini cukup serius Naruto mengambil juga posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Mata hitam Sasuke menatap lurus ke dalam mata biru Naruto. Tangan kiri Sasuke bergerak menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto.

"Aishiteru... Naruto"

Naruto hanya menenduk sedih setelah mencerna kata-kata Sasuke cukup lama tanpa sadar kalau sedari tadi Sasuke terus mengamati tingkah lakunya yang menurut Sasuke agak aneh itu.

"Ai-aishiteru too, Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke tersentak saat menemukan air mata Naruto tengah mengalir dari kedua mata saphire yang indah itu, turun membasahi pipinya, jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Maaf Sasuke," kata Naruto lirih.

"MAAFKAN AKU KARENA AKU TAK PANTAS UNTUKMU!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak. Naruto langsung lari meninggalkan Sasuke di padang ilalang itu sendirian, tapi belum dua langkah Naruto berlari ia merasakan tangan Sasuke menariknya kedalam pelukan Sasuke. Merengkuhnya dirinya dengan kedua tangan besar Sasuke yang hangat. Naruto membiarkan tangan mungilnya bertengger di dada bidang Sasuke. Air matanya jatuh tak terkendali membasahi baju Sasuke.

"Sekarang jangan pikirkan yang lain Naruto, cukup pikirkan perasaanmu saja... Lupakan yang lain... Kumohon," kata Sasuke sambil terus merengkuhnya erat, seolah takut kalau Naruto akan menghilang. Ia menyandarkan dahinya di kepala Naruto.

***

_Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin waktu berhenti._

_Aku ingin hanya ada kau dan aku,_

_Sasuke dan Naruto..._

_Aku ingin melupakan segalanya..._

_Melupakan latar belakang kita_

_Melupakan kalau kau adalah seorang Uchiha yang terpandang_

_Melupakan kalau aku hanya seorang gadis yatim piatu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya_

_Kau menatapku dengan begitu yakin,_

_Matamu yang begitu dalam seolah menyihirku..._

_Aku ingin percaya padamu saat itu..._

_Berharap kalau takdir mau berpihak pada kita kali ini..._

_Tapi aku juga sadar Sasuke,_

_Kau dan aku bagai langit dan bumi,_

_Kita begitu berbeda..._

_Maaf,_

_Aku tak pantas untukmu..._

_***_

"AYAH TAK AKAN SUDI MERESTUIMU DENGAN WANITA INI SAMPAI KAPANPUN SASUKE! CAMKAN ITU BAIK-BAIK!" teriak seorang pria tengah baya pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek, Sasuke Uchiha, anak kandungnya. Sasuke berdiri tegap di hadapan ayahnya, dibelakangnya bersembunyi seorang gadis mungil yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan air matanya mengalir turun. Sebelah tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat, berusaha memberi kekuatan pada gadis itu agar tidak menangis.

"Ayah, aku sudah berlaku sopan dengan mengenalkan pacarku, wanita yang aku cintai kepada ayah dulu, memohon restu dari kedua orang tuaku untuk melanjutkan hubunganku, tapi kalau ayah tidak merestui kami, aku akan tetap bersamanya...," kata Sasuke tegas.

"BODOH! GUNAKAN OTAKMU! Pikirkan statusmu! Kau itu pewaris tunggal Uchiha, kalau kau nanti menikah dengan gadis hina seperti dia mau jadi apa Uchiha! Ayah sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Lady Hyuuga, Hinata. Mau taruh dimana muka ayah nanti! Satu lagi kalau kau menikah dengannya, Uchiha Corp tidak akan berkembang, bodoh!"

"Ayah, keluarga kita akan tetap menjadi Uchiha kalaupun aku menikah dengan tikus got sekalipun, dan Hinata, tanpa ayah tahu aku sudah mengenal Hinata sejak SMP, ia sahabatku, seorang gadis yang sangat baik, sampai sekarang pun kami masih akrab, tapi hubungan kami hanya sebatas sahabat, tidak lebih. Dan kalau ayah tahu, sekarang Hinata juga sudah punya pacar, namanya Kiba dari keluarga Inuzuka, pewaris tunggal Inuzuka Corp, aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti sahabatku sendiri! Muka ayah tidak akan mungkin bisa berpindah dari tempatnya kecuali kalau ayah mendapat kutukan dari Tuhan. Uang bisa dicari, Uchiha corp akan berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu. Naruto, dia bukan gadis hina seperti yang ayah katakan, dia jauh lebih baik dari pada beribu-ribu gadis yang ada di dunia ini, aku tidak heran dulu nii-san lebih memilih Konan nee-san dari pada keluarga ini. Yah, aku tidak pernah merasa menjadi pewaris keluarga Uchiha. Sejak kecil aku hanya anak terbuang di mata ayah, Itachi-nii dialah yang sesungguhnya ayah harapkan untuk meneruskan Uchiha Corp. Aku bukan siapa-siapa," sahut Sasuke tetap tenang, tidak ada nada yang meninggi dalam setiap kata-katanya, semuanya hanya mengalir saja sesuai dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan hatinya.

"KAU! KAU INGIN IKUT JEJAK KAKAKMU YA?! PERGI KAU DARI SINI, NAMAMU BUKAN UCHIHA SASUKE LAGI MULAI SEKARANG!!" teriak Fugaku penuh kemarahan.

"FUGAKU!!" teriakan wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Diam kau Mikoto!" hardik Fugaku.

"Tidak akan! Aku sudah kehilangan Itachi! Kalau aku harus kehilangan Sasuke, maka aku akan memilih ikut Sasuke!" Mikoto menatap tajam suaminya.

"TERSERAH KALIAN!! AKU SUDAH TIDAK PERDULI LAGI!"

_***_

_Sasuke,_

_Tahu tidak?_

_Aku suka memandang punggung tegapmu di depanku_

_Aku suka saat kau melindungiku_

_Apa aku begitu rapuh sampai aku harus dilindungi?_

_Kalau aku sebegitu rapuhnya,_

_Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak ada..._

_***_

"Naruto..., berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah meninggalkanku...," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto erat, menyandarkan dagunya dia atas kepala Naruto. Ia tersenyum merasakan tangan kecil Naruto balas memeluk pinggangnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia tidak perduli kalau orang-orang di taman itu melihat mereka sebagai tontonan telenovela gratis di tengah-tengah hari bersalju yang dingin, tidak perduli kalau sedari tadi ada seorang wanita bermbut pink sebahu menatap cemburu pada mereka.

"Bodoh, aku yang menderita kalau kau tidak ada Teme!"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Salju terus turun ke atas kepala dan mantel mereka. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, berbicara pada ayahnya lebih sulit dari pada berbicara pada seorang balita yang baru diajari berbicara.

"Kalau begitu kita saling membutuhkan...," kata Sasuke lembut.

"Ya..."

***

_Sekali lagi,_

_Aku ingin waktu berhenti..._

_Ya, sekali ini saja..._

_Tapi kenapa?_

_Aku tak mengerti Sasuke..._

_***_

"SASUKE!" panggil Naruto setengah berteriak pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tetap bergeming.

"SASU TEME PANTAT AYAM JELEK," teriak Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke kesal.

"Dobe! Telingaku bisa tuli kalau kau teriak sekencang itu bodoh!" respon Sasuke setelah sadar dari kevakumannya.

"Uh~ kau ini aku panggil dari tadi sudah sepuluh kali lebih mungkin! Kau kenapa sih?!" tanya Naruto masih agak kesal," Um, Sasuke, ngomong-ngomong..."

Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke secepat kilat. Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah mendapat perlakuan dari Naruto, tapi masih kalah merah dengan wajah Naruto.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke...," kata Naruto dengan muka yang masih memerah.

"Thanks," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sebentar...," Naruto meronggoh tas selempangnya lalu mengambil sebuah segi empat berukuran 4x6 cm berwarna kuning. Diatas karton tersebut ada tulisan 'MAGIC TICKET' yang sepertinya Naruto ukir sendiri.

"Magic Ticket?" tanya Sasuke membaca tulisan tersebut sambil mengankat sebelah alisnya.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahunmu, kau boleh minta apa saja yang kau mau Sasuke, tapi tentu saja yang masih sanggup aku berikan."

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto.

"Aku ingin seperti ini, sebentar saja..."

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke, tapi dibiarkannya juga mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, bukankah tadi ia yang bilang kalau Sasuke boleh meminta apa saja? Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan bahu Naruto.

"Sebentar saja..."

_***_

_Kenapa?_

_***_

Sasuke mendengar Handphonenya berbunyi. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di HPnya kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?" terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis di handphone Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke, hari ini temani aku di rumah ya? Aku kesepian sekali..."

"Maaf Naruto, tidak bisa, aku sedang sibuk," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh, ya sudah... Mau aku temani di sana?" tanya Naruto di seberang sana.

"Tidak usah, nanti aku malah tidak bisa konsentrasi," Naruto agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Sasuke, tak biasanya Sasuke menolak bila Naruto ingin datang ke tempat kerjanya. Malahan biasanya Sasuke memaksa Naruto supaya secepatnya datang kesana.

"Oh, ya sudah... Sampai nanti ya, bye..."

"bye..."

_***_

_Kenapa?_

_Padahal saat itu aku sudah memutuskan untuk percaya kepadamu..._

_Sasuke,_

_Kenapa?_

_***_

"Hah~ akhirnya kau datang juga Sasuke! Kau tahu satu minggu tidak melihatmu rasanya aku sudah rindu sekali. Kau ini kemana saja sih? Satu kota rasanya seperti beda planet saja...," kata Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang pada Sasuke yang baru saja datang ke rumahnya setelah satu minggu sama sekali tidak bertemu.

"Hn"

"Kau kemana saja sih? Handphonemu tidak pernah aktif, e-mail dan sms-ku juga tidak pernah dibalas," tanya Naruto sambil menutup pintu. Sasuke mengambil posisi tiduran di sofa ruang tamu Naruto.

"Sibuk."

"Kau ini kenapa sih Sasuke? Satu bulan terakhir ini kau seperti menjauhiku saja? Dari kemaren kau juga selalu bilang sibukkan?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"KAU INI KENAPA SIH?! Aku kan sibuk, mengertilah sedikit Naruto!" bentak Sasuke. Naruto terkejut mendengar Sasuke membentaknya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Sasuke marah padanya. Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu kasar.

"Aku ambil minum dulu," kata Naruto beranjak ke dapur, menyembunyikan air matanya dari Sasuke.

_***_

_Sampai kapanpun langit tetaplah langit kan Sasuke?_

_Dan bumi tetaplah bumi..._

_Bumi tak bisa berubah menjadi langit, begitupun sebaliknya._

_Sasuke..._

_Aku takut..._

_***_

"Naruto...," panggil Sasuke yang sedang berdiri membelakangi Naruto di lorong sepi itu. Suaranya yang biasa terdengar lembut kali ini terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto gugup. Ia tahu, ia tak akan suka arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita."

Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke. Hatinya mencelos mendengarkan kata-kata itu mengalir seolah tanpa beban dari bibir Sasuke. Tanpa disadarinya air matanya sudah mengalir dari kedua matanya yang indah. Sungguh ia berharap Sasuke akan berbalik ke belakang kemudian mengetakan kalau itu hanya bercanda, tapi Sasuke tetap berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Padahal waktu itu kau yang memintaku agar tidak meninggalkanmu... Waktu itu kau yang bilang padaku kalau kita saling membutuhkan... Tapi kenapa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke, nada bicaranya masih tetap datar dan dingin. Mati-matian Naruto menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Aku... hanya ingin tahu...," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, sebuah senyum patah yang terukir di wajahnya. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan bisa melihatnya walaupun ia tersenyum sekalipun, tapi ia ingin tersenyum. Entah itu untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri ataupun untuk menertawkan kebodohannya selama ini.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, boleh kan? Sasuke?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke tetap bergeming tanpa ada sepatah katapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Senyum yang terukir di bibir Naruto menghilang, tergantikan oleh bibir bawahnya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sederhana saja, aku akhirnya sadar kalau berhubungan dengan gadis hina sepertimu tidak ada gunanya. Aku menyesal karena kemarin telah membantah kata-kata ayah, seharusnya aku mendengarkannya. Aku menyesal pernah bertemu denganmu."

Mata Naruto membelalak tidak percaya mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke. Air mata yang turun dari mata saphire sebiru lautan itu mengalir semakin deras membasahi wajahnya. Kakinya terasa begitu lemas. Baru saja ia akan bicara ketika tiba-tiba suara Sasuke sudah lebih dulu tertangkap oleh telinganya.

"Kau sudah mengertikan? Sekarang tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, kau sangat menggangguku."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke yang begitu menusuk hatinya. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha mengatur emosi dalam nada bicaranya.

"Kalau aku memang tak pantas untuk jadi kekasihmu, biarkan aku jadi temanmu."

"Aku tak butuh orang sepertimu," sela Sasuke tanpa perduli perasaan Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kalau itu juga tidak bisa, biarkan aku menjadi orang yang paling kau benci... Karena aku ingin berguna bagimu. Sekalipun hanya untuk kau benci..."

"Dasar bodoh..."

Hati Naruto lagi-lagi mencelos mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Dua kata yang sudah sering kali Sasuke ucapkan padanya, tapi entah mengapa kali ini dadanya terasa sangat sesak mendengarnya.

"Baiklah... aku akan pergi... Maafkan aku karena aku sudah menyusahkanku, semoga kau bahagia, Sasuke...," kata Naruto berusaha terdengar seceria mungkin.

'_Selamat tinggal... Sasuke...'_

_***_

_Jangan pergi..._

_Sasuke..._

_Aku takut_

_Aku takut sendirian..._

_Jangan tinggalkan aku..._

_***_

Langkah kaki Naruto terus membawa gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan tanpa arah tujuan, sudah sehari berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke. Mata biru saphirenya yang biasa bersinar jenaka kini telihat sangat redup, mata itu kosong, sedikit orang yang ditabraknya sedari tadi, tapi tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mungilnya hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

Dipandanginya bookstore yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Nona, maaf, kau menghalangi jalan masuk ke toko buku ini," tegur seorang wanita yang hendak masuk ke toko itu.

Disampingnya berdiri seorang pria jangkung berbadan besar yang sepertinya adalah pacar wanita itu. Terlihat sekali dari caranya menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Naruto hanya menggumamkan kata maaf pelan kemudian pergi dari sana. Bayangan kenangan-kenangan bersama Sasuke terus berputar di kepala Naruto. Tanpa terasa air matanya sudah menetes kembali dari kedua mata birunya membasahi pipinya, jatuh, membasahi jalanan tempatnya berpijak. Sekarang tidak ada lagi dada bidang Sasuke tempatnya meneteskan air mata. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Ia terus berlari tanpa peduli kemana ia pergi. Kepalanya terus menunduk. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berharap kalau angin akan membawa tubuhnya terbang ke langit, menghilang meninggalkan bumi.

'_Kamu sedang baca komik ya? Bukannya kemarin kau bilang ada tugas skripsi dari kuliahmu? Harusnya kamu lebih rajin dong!'_

'_Tebak ini siapa?'_

'_Dasar dobe bodoh'_

'_Hari ini ulang tahumukan?'_

'_Aishiteru... Naruto...'_

' _Bodoh, kau ini ceroboh sekali sih?'_

'_Dobe!'_

'_Hei telingaku bisa tuli!'_

'_Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku...'_

_***_

_Sasuke,_

_Maafkan aku..._

_Harusnya aku sadar sejak awal_

_Aku memang tak pantas untukmu..._

_Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah pantas untukmu_

_Maafkan aku..._

_***_

Semuanya seakan berlangsung dalam gerakan lambat. Pria itu... Pria yang sangat dikenalnya, Sasuke Uchiha dengan seorang gadis berkacamata berambut merah panjang. Ia melihat semuanya, bagaimana Sasuke membelai rambut merah wanita itu lembut, bagaimana Sasuke mengecup bibirnya dengan mesra. Ia melihat semuanya dengan sangat jelas, bahakan terlalu jelas untuk ditangkap oleh akal pikirannya.

Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin dari tempat itu. Air mata lagi-lagi menetes dari kedua mata birunya yang sudah agak bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis. Punggung tangannya menutup mulutnya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan isakannya yang tetap terdengar. Berkali-kali ia berkata dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri kalau itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia, tapi semuanya percuma. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi muncul dari lubuk hatinya,' kenapa...'

Ia tak menyadari sebuah truk tronton tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dalam sekejam pandangannya berubah menjadi putih. Yang terakhir ditangkap oleh otaknya adalah suara ban mobil yang berdecit dan suara benda tumpul menghantam jalanan.

_***_

_Mungkin ini yang terbaik_

_Sasuke..._

_Maafkan aku..._

_Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah pantas untukmu._

_Tapi,_

_Apa kau tahu?_

_Sampai detik ini pun aku tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu..._

_Terimakasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan,_

_Selamat tinggal, Sasuke..._

_Semoga kau bahagia_

_Aishiteru..._

_***_

-End-

Huaaaaa saiya kejam~ TT_TT

Mana gaje lagi bahasanya, TT_TT, sedih ga sih? Apa malah jadi garing?

AH~ Stressss TT_TT sebenernya pas Sinsin baca ulang sekarang kerasa aneh tapi mau gimana lagi masa udah jadi ga di post? Sayang kan? Pasti gaje ya TT^TT

Ide ini sebenarnya muncul buat ulang tahun Naruto, tapi yasudahlah karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk akhirnya baru Sinsin update sekarang hehehe^^

Naruto : Apa-apaan ini? Hadiah ultah tragis gini? * pundung di pojokan*

Sasuke : Udah terima aja dobe~ * nepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto*

Oh, iya ada yang nanya kenapa di sini Sasuke OOC sekali pas di awal, dah gitu kok endingnya kayanya agak ngegantung sih? Sebenernya fic ini masih ada lanjutannya, tapi Sinsin ga bakalan jadiin multi chapter, nanti lanjutannya silahkan baca di fic Sinsin yang berikutnya, judulnya Love Me... Penyebab Sasuke sebegitu OOCnya juga nanti akan dibahas di fic yang itu.

Btw, ada yang bilang alurnya kecepetan ga sih? Sinsin sendiri sih ngerasa kalo alurnya memang agak kecepetan. Sebenernya fic ini udah sempat kepikiran mau dijadiin multi chapter sih, tapi Sinsin kepikiran gimana nasib tiga fic multi-chapter Sinsin yang lainnya?

Oh, iya ngomong2 soal fic Sinsin yang lainnya, Sinsin bakal HIATUS dulu. Nanti setelah meng-update fic Love Me... Sinsin bakal vakum dari dunia FFn untuk sementara waktu, walaupun ada itu paling hanya sebagai silent reader n ngasih repiu ke beberapa fic tertentu saja. Maaf bagi yang nungguin Hyuuga vs Uchiha, Love Tears, dan One Blue Sakura.

Hyuuga vs Uchiha dan One Blue Sakura rencananya nanti akan Sinsin remake, tapi alurnya tetep kok, ga akan melenceng. Kalo Love Tears, itu udah kepanjangan sayang kalo mau di remake, padahal fic itu banyak yang harus diperbaiki, tapi biarin lah, namanya juga first fanfic. Hehehe^^

Ya, sekian aja cuap2nya, mind to review?


End file.
